


70 Things I Love About You

by Sempai (ShortlockHolmes)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortlockHolmes/pseuds/Sempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I wrote 70 things I—Dare I say it?—love about you, one for each day we've been together and a few more because it was difficult to stop. This is what you do to me when I think about you, Phoenix. With all my love, Miles.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	70 Things I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> An _ancient_ P/E drabble I wrote when I used to role-play Young!Miles Edgeworth on Tumblr. Didn't bother rereading it before reposting here for posterity--I'm afraid of mortifying myself--but I know I'm proud of it. One of my first pieces in the name of fandom. Original (unbeta'd) post can be found [here](http://neverinsultthecravat.tumblr.com/post/1616148732). Cross-post to FF.net, [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8196253/1/70_Things_I_Love_About_You). Enjoy!

Dearest Phoenix,

Do you recall the moment you asked me if I could say I love you? And, well… how I subsequently I failed you? (Who am I kidding? Of course you do.) I thought about what you said. I couldn't sleep that night because my mind was too restless—I can't seem to lie still when my thoughts are filled with you—thinking how we've been together for two months, yet I can't say anything to express what and how I feel. It's true we don't have the opportunities to see each other as often as the… "average" persons involved in this sort of… relationship—I've been preoccupied with work, and you've been attending to your studies, which I believe should be your top priority and would be the best arrangement for both our sakes—but I—no; we _both_ —know that is not a valid excuse for my lacking. Thus this letter. I suppose this will never be enough to fully express myself and won't be as heartfelt compared to when the words leave my lips, however… I'm a much better writer. (And I find it rather difficult to say things like these to you face to face because having you with me often disengages my train of thought. If it isn't rather obvious, I become very clumsy with spoken words, especially when you look at me so expectantly—I'm not as brave and confident as you believe.) Also, the holidays—and the accompanying winter cold—are fast approaching, and I was hoping to send you—this must make me sound like a sentimental fool—warmth to that lonely dormitory room.

Now that I've stated my purpose for writing you, Phoenix, I… I suppose what I want to say is…you are lovable and loved. The feeling is—and always has been—mutual. That is to say… I am extremely fortunate to have you. It's not only because of sex (though I can't help but mention it had been… er… _very good_ , to say the least) but mainly because you are _you_. I suppose you don't realize I enjoy watching you, in the sense of trying to know the little things you yourself don't notice, so I can know you in a way no one else does. If you don't believe me, below is a list of items I find endearing _about_ you. Mind you, these are not reasons _why_ I am so attached to you. To be honest, I cannot precisely pinpoint why I feel this way—in fact, doing so strikes me as having a conditional… attraction towards you. Er… anyway… I wrote 70 things I—Dare I say it?—love about you, one for each day we've been together and a few more because it was difficult to stop. (This is what you do to me when I think about you, Phoenix.)

With all my love,  
Miles

1\. I love how your hair is so much like you. It betrays one's preconceptions about it until he actually becomes acquainted with it. It appears intimidating but it's actually very soft (and… nice to touch).

2\. I love how your hair is brunet but appears as raven black with midnight blue highlights, under the moonlight. It's so surreal… (It compels me to run my fingers through your hair while you sleep.)

3\. I love those ridiculous eyebrows you have and how they move to convey your emotions. Whether they race to your hairline or tangle themselves as they furrow, they make you easy to read like an open book. They make conversations with you, including the unspoken ones, worthwhile.

4\. I love how your eyes are so… doe-like, and so clear, pure and shining. (Though I suppose the last one would be due to the cold.) When they stare at me pleadingly, I can't find myself saying no to you.

5\. I love how dark and full your eyelashes are—how they, when we're so close together, tickle my cheek and how they're as gentle as the wings of a butterfly.

6\. I love the way your pupils contract in the bright sunlight or when I catch you off guard. That way, I can see just how _blue_ your eyes are, including the tiny frosty flecks around your irises.

7\. I love the way your pupils dilate when the lights are dim (or after I kiss you. I can't help but feel you want to see more of me. ~~… Have I told you how… _sexy_ you look when that happens?)~~

8\. I love how easily your cheeks flush when you're flustered. You look so… so child-like ~~to the point I just want to wrap my arms around you.~~ When I see you like that, I know you feel the same way.

9\. I love how your nose sometimes bumps into mine (especially during our first kiss. I also realize how cold it grows when the air-conditioning is on. ~~Perhaps I should do something about it.~~

10\. I love how you show all your teeth when you smile. It's rather contagious (I sometimes can't help but smile, too. Now you know that whenever I cover my mouth with my hand, I don't feel sick, but well. _Very_ well).

11\. I love watching your mouth form shapes (I, at times, miss half of what you've to say). There is something charming about the way you say things, especially when they pass your lips.

12\. I love how you kiss me firmly, yet tenderly (and how your lips move so slowly against mine, savoring every second we are connected). I prefer to handle most things quickly, but your lips seem to know what I truly want.

13\. I love that talented tongue of yours. I was completely taken by surprise by how with a single swipe, you manage to make me feel like I'm falling. ~~But then, you've always been the better kisser, haven't you?~~

14\. I love how you taste slightly sweet and tangy. At first, I thought it was your medicine, but I noticed you have a Tic Tac dispenser in your bag. ~~What are your thoughts on mint?~~

15\. I love how hearing your voice on the telephone makes a dreadful day pave the way to a beautiful evening. (This is why I don't delete your messages on my answering machine.)

16\. I love how hearing your calling me "Miles" can make me feel all sorts of emotions, from absolute calm to complete excitement. It's wonderful—the way my name rolls off your tongue for the single syllable it's worth.

17\. I love the way you laugh so freely and wholeheartedly. I notice how you make a number of strangers smile or laugh with you because it's so contagious. You carry us with your laughter.

18\. I love your strong jawline. It (makes you look very attractive) reminds me of how strong you are inside. You may not realize it yourself, but it's what I think of when I frame your face with my hands.

19\. I love the way you smell: clean and a bit soapy, ~~though a little sweaty~~. There is something rather, for lack of better term, homey about your scent, and it makes me feel calm and comfortable.

20\. I love the way your hairline ends very neatly at your nape. When I approach from behind, I sometimes wish you take your scarf off more often, so I can tickle you there.

21\. I love your shoulders—how they look and feel under my fingertips. You have _very_ nice shoulders—they are one of the things I like most about you. (Now you understand my enthusiasm in offering massages.)

22\. I love how you are so willing to embrace me simply for the sake of doing so. Despite the betrayal you experienced, you open your arms for everyone. How I envy you…

23\. I love how warm and large your hands are (and even more so how they seem to fit into mine when we hold each other). You may be clumsy with them at times, but they're always caring.

24\. I love even the calluses you have on your fingers, especially the one on your right middle finger. They show your unwavering dedication and drive to pursue what you believe in (one of which, I'm very proud to say, is myself).

25\. I love waking up to find your chest pressed against my back and your arms wrapped around me—how we fit into each other like spoons. (I lie in bed awake for a few more minutes during those mornings.)

26\. I love how you manage to tangle your legs in mine when we share the same bed. They feel a bit stiff in the morning, but I can't say I regret it (because I find it… cute).

27\. I love how you seem obsessed with extremely clean toilets—I completely empathize with you on that point. (It must be silly to mention this, but I was rather happy when you commented on how clean I keep my toilet.)

28\. I love how whenever I see you, my heart never ceases to skip a beat and drop to my stomach. ~~Or get tangled with a kidney and cause an aneurysm somewhere.~~

29\. I love how you offered to sleep with me every night. You're very concerned about my… nightly episodes, aren't you? Though I can't always have you with me, I remember your offer and take comfort in it.

30\. I love the way you grin knowingly, though not mockingly, whenever I do something foolish. ~~In fact, you seemed to like how I put a bit too much oregano/rosemary/basil in the food (because I was thinking of you).~~

31\. I love how draw on the pieces of paper lying on my desk. (You often don't realize they're bills or important court documents, but can now look at them with a little smile.)

32\. I love the way you hide your drawings whenever I try to watch you. You always say they're nothing, but I know they're definitely something. (I know you've been trying to draw me.)

33\. I love how your kisses always manage to make me feel euphoric, whether it be a tiny peck on the forehead ~~or a sloppy open-mouthed kiss~~. Those lips of yours seem to cure everything.

34\. I love the way you sneak glances at me, especially when you think I'm not looking. (Yes; I'm watching you watch me. You should try to be a bit more subtle like I am.)

35\. I love how you and Pess get along very well. He seems to approve of your presence, and he sometimes follows your commands instead of mine. A cheeky dog, that one—I think he does that on purpose.

36\. I love those tiny sounds you make whenever you're flustered or stuttering. (I especially like them when I know I'm the one who caused you to make those sounds.)

37\. I love it when you approach me from behind and put your scarf around my neck. (It's a bit difficult to move when a scarf is being used by two people simultaneously, but I enjoyed that walk we shared when you did that.)

38\. I love your shoulders. (I know I'm saying this again, but it's difficult to disregard.) I love resting my chin there whenever we embrace because they're so strong. They remind me of how _you_ have been my strength.

39\. I love the way you understand me in a way nobody else does—that when I take an effort to scold someone or be angry with them, it's my way of showing I care about them.

40\. I love how you are so patient with me. You remain steadfast despite my many inadequacies, particularly in regard to showing affection. I pray you can wait a while longer.

41\. I love how, whenever I return from a dreadful day at the office, you don't say anything because you know. You simply take my hand, lead me to the sofa, and hold me close. That manages to turn my whole day around.

42\. I love how you once tried putting my cravat on (and failed miserably). It was endearing watching you struggle with silk. (You need only concern yourself with how to _remove_ it, though.)

43\. I love the way you made such an effort when you tried to say "I love you" in German. (Anything that is said becomes pleasing to the ear when you say it.) I'll teach you French next time.

44\. I love the way your hair springs in several directions whenever you rise from bed. It has character of its own. I also love how your hair looks similar after a shower.

45\. I love how, when you stir in bed, you yawn, stretch your legs, curl your toes, roll to the other side, and fall asleep again. ~~I sometimes stay awake, hoping you'll do that again.~~

46\. I love the way you point out something and how it reminds you of me, such as those red tulips at the flower shop. (I may not act impressed, but inside, I might as well turn a similar color.)

47\. I love the way you sit quietly nearby and try to stay awake as I finish my work into the wee hours of the morning. (I suppose you forget where you've been since you find it natural to wake up in a bed the following morning.)

48\. I love how you always offer to do things for me, such as opening doors, carrying my satchel, and letting me walk in front of you. (I would do such things for you, too, but you're always ahead of me.)

49\. I love how you seem to be the embodiment of organized chaos (or chaotic organization). Somehow, within the mess you seem to make, you can still find what you're looking for.

50\. I love how you always manage to find a way to make things work. Your methods and thoughts may not always follow a linear pattern, but your flashes of genius are undeniably impressive.

51\. I love how you are unpredictable, and how you never fail to surprise me. The element of uncertainty you possess brings color and sound to my otherwise monotonous existence.

52\. I love how you suddenly appear at my doorstep, even if I know you're supposed to be busy with exams at university. I really should return the favor.

53\. I love the way you literally throw your arms (or -self) around me. I'm normally not one for little surprises such as this, but when you do it, it's always welcome.

54\. I love the way you try to make me laugh, even with something extremely campy and corny. What I find amusing is how you manage to find _those_ amusing.

55\. I love the way you grin so widely whenever you manage to make me chuckle or smile very quietly. It makes me want to increase the effort tenfold, though I might cause you to split your face in half.

56\. I love how you… nestle against me whenever I fall asleep at my desk or on the sofa. (I suppose I should have you know you're warmer than a blanket, both physically and figuratively.)

57\. I love how you make the effort to wake much earlier than you are used to, so you can silently pad into the bathroom and join me in the shower. (I sometimes wish we can simply return to bed afterward.)

58\. I love the way you toy with that indestructible tiny tuft of hair that sits on top of my head. I often look cross when you do that because having your finger curled around it makes my eyelids suddenly feel heavy.

59\. I love how you, after pressing me against a flat surface, neatly part my bangs from my eyes, so I can see you. (I hope you also do it so you can see me.)

60\. I love the way you insist on having a "Good Morning Kiss" to complement the "Good Night Kiss". In the same way, we have the "Hello Kiss" paired with the "Goodbye Kiss".

61\. I love how you, whenever I _pretend_ to be cold or when I do something for you secretively, have so much faith in me. You know I don't do anything to intentionally harm you, and everything else is _for_ you.

62\. I love how you arrange and garnish the food whenever I leave it to cool for a while. (In fact, the arrangement is so presentable; I don't want to eat anymore, lest I destroy your artwork.)

63\. I love the way you sometimes keep me awake because of your snoring. (It's a soft snore that is actually nice to listen to.) It's very calming and it reminds me of how close we are to one another.

64\. I love how you are so extremely worried about almost everything I do. (I know you follow me around, and almost into the restroom cubicle once or twice.) It feels that I have a sort of guardian angel.

65\. I love how you so freely show me your emotions without being afraid, shy, or embarrassed. It tells me how brave you are to trust someone again. I want to be like you, in that respect.

66\. I love how you're always so considerate with me to the point that we sometimes have the awkward pause because you want me to go through the door first when I've already given you way.

67\. I love the way you look at me, and when I look at you, I know I can never be angry or upset with you for very long. There is something about your gaze that drains me of everything unpleasant.

68\. I love the way you inspire me whenever I think of you studying law. You've risen to a challenge far bigger than yourself, yet you somehow always manage to make it. I'm very proud of you.

69\. I love the way you make me happy with simple, silly things, whether you sing something campy, say something… adorable repeatedly (but it never gets old), or laugh at something dry (though you turn everything into comedy).

70\. I love how you make me feel so full, so _complete_. With a simple touch, I feel a… strange, tickling swelling in my chest that overflows. And whatever that something is, all I want is to pour it into you.


End file.
